Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego 2
Część 1 Był duży odzew odnośnie schodów, więc krótko je tutaj omówię i dołączę historię z nimi związaną. Schody, które spotykamy, mają różne kształty, wielkości, style i stan w jakim się znajdują. Niektóre są mocno zniszczone – po prostu ruiny, ale inne są wręcz nowe. Widziałem jedne, które wyglądały jakby zostały żywcem wyjęte z latarni morskiej: metalowe, kręcone, staromodne. Schody nie prowadzą w górę w nieskończoność, lub dalej niż sięga wzrok, ale niektóre z nich są wyższe od pozostałych. Tak jak mówiłem poprzednio – wyobraźcie sobie schody z waszego domu wycięte i wklejone pośrodku niczego. Nie mam niestety żadnych zdjęć. Tak naprawdę, po pierwszym "spotkaniu” nigdy nie pomyślałem żeby takie zdjęcia zrobić, a też nie chciałem ryzykować przez to utraty pracy. W przyszłości pewnie jeszcze spróbuję, ale nic nie obiecuję. Jeżeli chodzi o zaginione osoby, dotyczy ich jakaś połowa zgłoszeń. Pozostałe to wezwania po pomoc od ludzi, którzy spadli z klifu i zrobili sobie krzywdę, doznali poparzeń od ognia (nie uwierzylibyście jak często się to zdarza, głównie wśród pijanych dzieciaków), których ugryzło jakieś zwierzę lub owad. Jesteśmy zgraną drużyną. Są wśród nas weterani, którzy są świetni w odnajdywaniu śladów po zaginionych osobach. I właśnie to sprawia, że przypadki, kiedy nie znajdujemy żadnego śladu są tak frustrujące. Jeden z nich był szczególnie dołujący dla nas wszystkich, ponieważ znaleźliśmy ślady, ale te przyniosły więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Starszy mężczyzna poszedł na wycieczkę wzdłuż dobrze oznakowanego szlaku, ale jego żona zadzwoniła, że nie wrócił do domu na czas. Okazało się, że mężczyzna miewał wcześniej ataki padaczki. Żona martwiła się, że nie wziął lekarstw i dostał jeden na szlaku. Zanim zapytacie – nie mam pojęcia dlaczego facet pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł iść na wycieczkę samemu i dlaczego jego żona nie poszła z nim. Nie pytam o takie rzeczy, bo w pewnym momencie to po prostu nie ma znaczenia; ktoś zaginął i moim obowiązkiem jest go znaleźć. Wyruszyliśmy na standardowe poszukiwania. Nie trwało to długo zanim nasi weterani znaleźli ślad po gościu, który najwyraźniej oddalił się od szlaku. Przegrupowaliśmy się i podążyliśmy za śladami w taki sposób, żeby poszukiwaniami pokryć jak największy obszar. Nagle dostaliśmy wezwanie przez radio. Mieliśmy udać się z powrotem do miejsca, w którym znajdowali się weterani. Szybko ruszyliśmy na miejsce, bo takie wezwania zwykle oznaczają, że poszukiwana osoba jest ranna i potrzebna jest cała nasza grupa, żeby bezpiecznie dotransportować rannego do bazy. Kiedy przybyliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyliśmy weteranów stojących pod drzewem, patrzących w górę. Zapytałem kumpla o co chodzi, a ten tylko wskazał ręką na jedną z gałęzi. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co widziałem. Wisiała tam laska, przynajmniej 10 metrów nad ziemią. Przyczepiony do rączki pasek był owinięty wokół gałęzi. Nie było szans żeby ten gość rzucił nią tak wysoko. Nie było też po nim jakichkolwiek innych śladów. Wołaliśmy w górę drzewa, ale oczywiście nikt nie odpowiedział. Staliśmy tam wszyscy drapiąc się po głowach. Kontynuowaliśmy poszukiwania, ale nigdy gościa nie znaleźliśmy. Użyliśmy też psów tropiących, ale gubiły trop na długo przed tym drzewem. W końcu poszukiwania odwołano, bo po pewnym czasie już niewiele możemy zrobić. Żona tego mężczyzny wydzwaniała do nas miesiącami pytając, czy znaleźliśmy jej męża. To było przygnębiające słyszeć jak za każdym w jej głosie było co raz mniej nadziei. Nie jestem pewien dlaczego ten konkretny przypadek był tak dołujący. Myślę, że to może przez absurdalność całej sytuacji. To i pytania które pozostały – jak do ch*lery laska tego gościa dostała się na drzewo? Czy ktoś go zabił, a laskę powiesił jako jakieś dziwne trofeum? Zrobiliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy żeby go znaleźć, ale to wyglądało jakby ktoś z nas zadrwił. Do tej pory czasami rozmawiamy o tej akcji. Historie o zaginionych dzieciach zawsze wzbudzają najwięcej emocji. Nie ma znaczenia w jakich okolicznościach zniknęły, to nigdy nie jest łatwe. Zawsze opłakujemy te, które znajdujemy nieżywe. Nie często, ale to się zdarza. David Paulides wiele mówił o dzieciach, które jednostki SAR (Search and Rescue) znajdują w miejscach, w których nie powinny, lub nie mogły się znaleźć. Szczerze powiem, że więcej słyszałem takich historii niż widziałem na własne oczy, ale mogę podzielić się jedną, o której dużo myślę i której byłem świadkiem. Matka z trójką dzieci wybrała się na piknik do miejsca w parku, w którym znajduje się małe jezioro. Dzieci miały 6, 5 i 3 lata. Matka cały czas pilnowała dzieci i według niej nigdy nie spuszczała ich z oczu choćby na chwilę. Nigdy nie zauważyła nikogo innego kręcącego się w okolicy. Po pikniku spakowała ich rzeczy i wyruszyli z powrotem w stronę parkingu. Dla ścisłości – jezioro, nad którym byli, znajduje się tylko jakieś 3 km od parkingu. Prowadzi do niego bardzo dobrze oznaczony i utrzymany szlak, więc praktycznie niemożliwością jest zgubić się po drodze chyba, że umyślnie zejdziesz ze szlaku jak imbecyl. Dzieci szły przed matką, kiedy ta usłyszała jakiś dźwięk sugerujący, że ktoś idzie za nimi. Obróciła się, i w ciągu około czterech sekund, kiedy nie patrzyła, jej pięcioletni syn zniknął. Pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie odszedł na bok się wysikać. Zapytała pozostałej dwójki, gdzie poszedł ich brat. Oboje odpowiedzieli, że "wielki mężczyzna ze straszną twarzą" wyszedł z krzaków koło nich, wziął chłopca za rękę i poprowadził między drzewa. Pozostała dwójka dzieciaków nie wydawała się tym faktem nadto przestraszona. Kobieta powiedziała później, że wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś podał jej dzieciom jakiś narkotyk. Oboje wyglądali na zdezorientowanych, otumanionych. Kobieta oczywiście zaczęła panikować. Szukała chłopca w najbliższej okolicy wykrzykując jego imię. W pewnym momencie wydawało się jej, że usłyszała jego głos. Oczywiście nie mogła pobiec ślepo w tym kierunku – miała przecież pod opieką jeszcze dwójkę dzieci. Zadzwoniła więc po policję, a policja skierowała nas do poszukiwań. Otrzymaliśmy zgłoszenie i natychmiast wyruszyliśmy. W trakcie poszukiwań, które rozciągało się na całe mile, nie natrafiliśmy na żaden ślad po dzieciaku. Psy nie podjęły żadnego tropu, nie znaleziono żadnego fragmentu ubrania, połamanych gałązek, słowem niczego co wskazywałoby na obecność dziecka w tym rejonie. Oczywiście przez chwilę podejrzenia padły na matkę, ale stało się jasne, że była zdruzgotana całą tą sprawą. Szukaliśmy tego dzieciaka tygodniami, z dużą pomocą ochotników, ale w końcu poszukiwania dobiegły końca, a my zajęliśmy się innymi sprawami. Ochotnicy szukali jednak dalej i pewnego dnia dostaliśmy zgłoszenie, że znaleźli ciało. Podali nam miejsce, w którym się znajdowało, ale nie mogliśmy uwierzyć w to, że to mógł być ten dzieciak. Pomyśleliśmy, że to musiało być ktoś inny. Tak czy inaczej wyruszyliśmy, jakieś 24 km od miejsca, w którym zniknął chłopiec. Na miejscu wiedzieliśmy już na pewno – to były zwłoki naszego zaginionego. Zastanawiałem się w jaki sposób dziecko mogło dotrzeć w to miejsce, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Ochotnik znalazł się w tym miejscu bo pomyślał, że równie dobrze może przeszukać obszar, w który nikt wcześniej nie zaglądał w razie gdyby ciało zostało gdzieś odwleczone i porzucone. Dotarł do podnóża stromego skalistego zbocza. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, w połowie drogi na górę coś zauważył. Patrząc przez lornetkę rozpoznał, że to zwłoki małego chłopca, wciśniętego w małą rozpadlinę skalną. Rozpoznał kolor koszulki chłopca i od razu domyślił się kogo znalazł. Wyruszyliśmy natychmiast po zgłoszeniu. Prawie godzinę zajęło nam ściągnięcie ciała na dół. Kiedy to się udało, żaden z nas nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Nie tylko ciało znalazło się 24 km od miejsca, w którym chłopiec zaginął, ale też nie było możliwości, żeby sam wspiął się do miejsca, w którym go znaleziono. To zbocze jest bardzo zdradliwe i nawet nam, wyposażonym w sprzęt wspinaczkowy trudno było się tam dostać. Niesamowite było to, że dzieciak nie miał choćby jednego zadrapania. Nie miał butów, ale jego stopy nie były poranione czy brudne, więc na pewno nie zaciągnęło go tam żadne zwierzę. Z resztą, po stanie w jakim się znajdował mogliśmy stwierdzić, że nie był martwy tak długo jak można by się spodziewać. Upłynął miesiąc odkąd zniknął, a wyglądało na to, że jest martwy od jednego, góra dwóch dni. Cała ta sprawa była niesamowicie dziwna. Było to jedno z najbardziej niepokojących wezwań na jakich byłem. Później dowiedzieliśmy się od koronera, że dziecko zmarło z wychłodzenia, prawdopodobnie późno w nocy, dwa dni przed tym jak został znaleziony. Nie było żadnych podejrzanych, żadnych odpowiedzi. Jednym z pierwszych wezwań na jakich byłem, kiedy byłem jeszcze kursantem, były poszukiwania czterolatka, który oddalił się od swojej mamy. To była jedna z takich spraw gdzie wiedzieliśmy, że go znajdziemy – psy od razu podchwyciły mocny trop, i widoczne były wyraźne ślady, że dziecko było w okolicy. Znaleźliśmy go na ścieżce pośród jagód, około 800 metrów od miejsca, w którym widziano go po raz ostatni. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zawędrował tak daleko. Jeden z weteranów przyprowadził go z powrotem, z czego osobiście bardzo się cieszyłem, bo sam kiepsko radzę sobie z dziećmi. Kiedy już wracałem z moją nauczycielką do bazy, ona postanowiła, że nadłożymy trochę drogi, żebym zobaczył miejsce, w którym często znajdywane są zaginione osoby. Było to takie naturalne zagłębienie, blisko popularnego szlaku. Ludzie często tam trafiali, bo z góry idzie się łatwiej. Dotarcie tam zajęło nam około godziny. Kiedy chodziliśmy po okolicy, a ona pokazywała mi miejsca, w których w przeszłości znajdywała zaginionych, zobaczyłem coś w oddali. Tak dla jasności – miejsce, w którym się znajdowaliśmy jest oddalone od głównego parkingu o około 13 km, ale prowadzą tam też leśne drogi w razie gdyby ktoś chciał skrócić sobie dystans do przejścia pieszo. Znajdowaliśmy się na ziemi ochranianej przez Stan, więc nie było mowy o jakichkolwiek zabudowaniach, komercyjnych czy mieszkalnych w tym rejonie. Jedynymi konstrukcjami na jakie można się tu natknąć są wieże pożarowe lub chaty budowane czasem przez bezdomnych. Ale z miejsca gdzie stałem, wyraźnie mogłem zobaczyć, że cokolwiek to jest, ma proste krawędzie, a jedną z rzeczy, których uczysz się bardzo szybko jest to, że proste linie w naturze praktycznie nie występują. Powiedziałem nauczycielce co zobaczyłem, ale ona nic nie odpowiedziała. Szła sobie spokojnie za mną pozwalając mi samemu przekonać się co zobaczyłem. Jakieś 10 metrów przed "konstrukcją" wszystkie włosy na karku stanęły mi dęba. To były schody. Pośrodku pieprzonego lasu. W innym wypadku byłaby to najbardziej niewinna rzecz na świecie. Zwykłe schody, z beżowym dywanem, dziesięcioma stopniami, ale zamiast znajdować się w domu, gdzie ich miejsce, były tutaj – w środku lasu. Bok schodów oczywiście nie był zabudowany, więc mogłem zobaczyć z jakiego drewna są zrobione. To było jak błąd w grze wideo, gdzie dom nie załadował się w całości i widać tylko schody. Stałem tam usiłując ułożyć to sobie w jakąś logiczną całość. Moja nauczycielka stanęła koło mnie patrząc na schody jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Zapytałem jej "co to k*rwa jest?!”. "Przywyknij się młody. Jeszcze wiele ich zobaczysz” odpowiedziała. Chciałem podejść bliżej, ale mocno złapała mnie za ramię. "Nie robiłabym tego na twoim miejscu”. Głos miała spokojny, ale uścisk mocny, więc stałem tylko patrząc na nią zdziwiony. "Będziesz widział je często, ale nigdy do nich nie podchodź. Nie dotykaj ich, nie wchodź na nie. Po prostu je ignoruj.”. Zacząłem ją wypytywać o co chodzi, ale coś w jej spojrzeniu powiedziało mi, że lepiej będzie jeśli przestanę. Poszliśmy dalej, a ten temat nie wypłynął już do końca mojego szkolenia. Ale miała rację – przy około co piątym wezwaniu natrafiam na schody w lesie. Czasami są blisko szlaku – około 3-5 km, a czasami 30-50 km dosłownie pośrodku niczego, a znajdujemy je głównie podczas największych poszukiwań lub weekendów, kiedy odbywamy dodatkowe szkolenia. Z reguły schody są w dobrym stanie, ale niektóre wyglądają jakby były tam już przez lata. Różne rodzaje, różne rozmiary. Największe jakie widziałem wyglądały jakby pochodziły z posiadłości z przełomu wieku, szerokie na ponad 3 metry, ze stopniami wznoszącymi się na jakieś 6 metrów. Próbowałem rozmawiać o tym z ludźmi, ale udzielali mi takiej samej odpowiedzi jak moja nauczycielka. "To normalne, nie przejmuj się, ale nie zbliżaj się do nich.” Teraz, kiedy kursanci pytają mnie o to, udzielam im takiej samej odpowiedzi. Nie za bardzo wiem co innego mógłbym im powiedzieć. Ta historia jest nie tyle straszna co smutna. W środku zimy, kiedy nikt nie powinien zapuszczać się daleko w las, zaginął młody człowiek. Zimą wiele szlaków zostaje zamkniętych, ale nie wszystkie, chyba że jest w cholerę śniegu. Wyruszyliśmy z poszukiwaniami, ale z racji bardzo ostrej zimy (nasypało jakieś 2 metry) zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że znajdziemy go dopiero wiosną po odwilży. I faktycznie – po pierwszych roztopach dostaliśmy zgłoszenie, że turysta znalazł ciało niedaleko od głównego szlaku. Znaleźliśmy go u podstawy drzewa, w częściowo stopniałej zaspie. Od razu wiedziałem co się stało i zaj*biście mnie to wystraszyło. Większość osób, które jeżdżą na nartach, snowboardzie, czy po prostu spędzają czas w górach pewnie też już się domyśliło. Kiedy śnieg pada, bezpośrednio obok pnia drzewa gromadzi się go znacznie mniej. Dzieje się tak głównie wokół drzew iglastych ze względu na ich koronę przypominającą trochę rozłożony parasol. Finalnie otrzymujemy przestrzeń dookoła pnia wypełnioną luźnym puchem, powietrzem i gałęziami. Fachowo nazywa się to studnia drzewna. W centrum powitalnym wieszamy duże znaki ostrzegające przed nimi, mówiące jak takie studnie mogą być niebezpieczne, ale każdego roku, kiedy spadnie dużo śniegu, przynajmniej jedna osoba tych ostrzeżeń nie przeczyta, lub nie bierze ich na poważnie, a my dowiadujemy się o tym na wiosnę. Zgaduję, że ten gość zmęczył się wędrówką, albo może złapał go skurcz. Poszedł więc odpocząć pod drzewem nie wiedząc, że jest tam studnia, do której oczywiście wpadł. Utknął z nogami w górze, a otaczający go śnieg zasypał go. Nie mogąc się uwolnić udusił się. Nazywa się to "Uduszeniem w głębokim śniegu" (SIS – Snow Immersion Suffocation) i przeważnie nie zdarza się często, chyba że spadnie naprawdę dużo śniegu. Jeżeli przytrafi się wam utknąć w dziwnej pozycji jak temu gościowi, nawet 2 metry mogą być zabójcze. Najbardziej przestraszyło mnie, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie jak musiał tam cierpieć. Do góry nogami, na przejmującym mrozie. Nie umarł szybko. Śnieg przykrył go gęstą, ciężką warstwą, więc niemożliwe było się stamtąd wydostać. Kiedy oddychanie zaczęło sprawiać mu problem, musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje. Nie chcę nawet zgadywać o czym myślał w swoich ostatnich chwilach życia. Wielu moich przyjaciół spędzających mniej czasu na powietrzu chciałoby wiedzieć, czy spotkałem już Goatmana (postać z jakiejś miejskiej legendy. Podobno pół człowiek, pół kozioł dzierżący topory/siekiery). Niestety, albo może na szczęście, nigdy nic takiego mi się nie przytrafiło. Najbliższą temu sytuacją była akcja z "człowiekiem o czarnych oczach", ale wtedy nic nie widziałem. Było jednak jedno wezwanie, kiedy doświadczyłem czegoś podobnego, ale raczej nie przypisałbym tego Goatmanowi. Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie, że starsza kobieta zemdlała na jednym ze szlaków i potrzebuje pomocy by dotrzeć z powrotem do bazy. Dotarliśmy na miejsce, w którym miała znajdować się kobieta, ale zobaczyliśmy jedynie jej męża. Podbiegł do nas mówiąc, że zboczył na moment ze szlaku chcąc coś zobaczyć, kiedy usłyszał za sobą krzyk swojej żony. Pobiegł do niej i znalazł ją nieprzytomną. Zapakowaliśmy ją na nosze, ale kiedy znosiliśmy ją z powrotem do centrum powitalnego, odzyskała przytomność i zaczęła znowu krzyczeć. Uspokoiłem ją żeby zapytać co się stało. Nie pamiętam dosłownie tego co powiedziała, ale generalnie było to tak: Czekała na swojego męża, kiedy usłyszała jakiś bardzo dziwny dźwięk. Powiedziała, że było to trochę jak miauczenie kota, ale w jakiś sposób zniekształcone. Nie wiedziała dokładnie o co chodzi, więc podeszła kawałek żeby lepiej słyszeć. Mówiła, że im bardziej się zbliżała, tym bardziej niepokojący był ten dźwięk, aż w końcu zrozumiała co było nie tak. Następną część pamiętam, bo była tak dziwna, że nie mógłbym o niej zapomnieć nawet gdybym chciał. "To nie był kot. To był człowiek, w kółko powtarzający słowa ‘meow’. Tylko ‘meow, meow, meow’, nic poza tym. Ale to nie był człowiek. Nie mógł być, bo nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby głos człowieka był tak brzęczący. Pomyślałam, że mój aparat słuchowy wysiadł, ale okazało się że nie. Wyregulowałam go, ale głos nadal był brzęczący. To było straszne. Zbliżał się, ale nie mogłam go zobaczyć. Im bliżej był, tym bardziej byłam przerażona. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętam był kształt wyłaniający się zza drzew. Prawdopodobnie wtedy zemdlałam.” Oczywiście byłem trochę skonsternowany faktem, że ktoś chodzi sobie po j*banym lesie miaucząc do ludzi. Kiedy więc dotarliśmy na dół, powiedziałem mojemu przełożonemu, że chciałbym tam wrócić, sprawdzić czy uda mi się coś znaleźć. Dostałem pozwolenie, wziąłem radio i poszedłem z powrotem na górę, do miejsca gdzie kobieta zemdlała. Nic nie zauważyłem, więc poszedłem jeszcze 1,5 km dalej. Wracając zboczyłem ze szlaku, żeby sprawdzić miejsce, z którego wydawało się jej, że coś wychodzi z lasu. W tym momencie słońce już zachodziło, a ja nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru zostawać tu na noc. Pomyślałem więc, że wrócę tu jutro poszukać śladów. Ruszyłem w drogę powrotną, kiedy zacząłem słyszeć coś w oddali. Zatrzymałem się i krzyknąłem, aby osoba znajdująca się w pobliżu zidentyfikowała się. Odgłos nie przybliżył się, ani nie stał głośniejszy, ale brzmiał dokładnie tak jak opisywała go kobieta – głos mężczyzny powtarzający "meow" w dziwny, monotonny sposób. Może śmiesznie to zabrzmi, ale odgłos przypominał głos tego gościa z South Parku z elektroniczną krtanią – Neda. Zszedłem ze szlaku w kierunku, z którego myślałem, że dochodzi odgłos, ale nie zbliżyłem się do niego. To było tak jakby dobiegał ze wszystkich kierunków. W końcu odgłos zanikł, a ja wróciłem do centrum powitalnego. Nigdy później nie dostałem informacji żeby ktoś słyszał podobny dźwięk. Mimo, że wróciłem tam następnego dnia, też nie usłyszałem go ponownie. Być może to był jakiś dzieciak robiący sobie jaja z ludzi, ale nawet ja muszę przyznać, że było to co najmniej dziwne. *Część 3 *Część 4 ---- Autor tekstu: searchandrescuewoods, z: reddit.com Autor tłumaczenia: kajtom, z: wykop.pl Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie